Aunque no estés aquí - One-shot Sasusaku
by SakuuDL
Summary: - ¿Qué sucede?. - Te extrañaré. / - ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - Di. -Mi último beso. Fanfic one-shot, es un song-fic, creado hace demasiado tiempo pero con algunas correciones ortográficas.


Escuchó el primer pajarillo chillar en su ventana, con pesadez dio una vuelta en su cama intentando reconciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que ya era algo más que imposible. Se paró como pudo, sentándose a continuación en su gran colchón, se frotó un ojo intentando ver claramente lo más rápido posible, al poder lograrlo y visualizar su gran puerta de madera frente a él colocó de nuevo su mano en el colchón que junto a su homónima le ayudaban a mantenerse sentado con el pecho descubierto en medio de su cama.

Suspiro mientras mantenía la cabeza mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados, el tan solo recordar cual era ese día, que pasaba en ese día, le causaba un gran dolor, uno demasiado grande que sabría que no desaparecería nunca, no hasta que muriese y hasta que al menos le pudiese pedir perdón.

_**[A veces la vida nos da mil vueltas…]**_

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, con la mente en ella, y es que…la vida no podía desquitarse peor que con lo que le planeo, la verdad…que no podría creerse ahí, sentado en su cama pensando en ella: en su cabello rosa, en su cara tan tierna y linda, en sus ojos color jade, que por si él fuera podría ver toda la eternidad, en aquellas manos tan suaves que le curaban las heridas al llegar de cada misión, de aquella cintura tan pequeña y delgada, tan perfecta…simplemente ella en toda su extensión era perfecta.

Sonrió, le gustaba burlarse de sí mismo, hace años quizás…no estaba seguro, ella se encontraría como él, en su cama…pensando, soñando, imaginando con él, y ahora era él era el que se encontraba en la cama, pensando en ella, aún cuando ella ya no estaba ahí, ni volvería a estar ahí.

_**[Y cuando me miro ahí estás tú…]**_

Con un movimiento rápido se colocó en el borde su cama sintiendo el frio del tatami bajo los dedos de sus pies, con cansancio cogió el despertador fijándose en la hora, las 7:30…era domingo, quizás saldría a dar una vuelta, y después iría a visitarla.

Como a cada mañana, buscó en su pequeño buro de noche aquel portarretratos, lo cogió posándolo sobre sus piernas mientras lo veía fijamente, se sabía más que de memoria esa foto, ella sonriendo con aquel vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, adornado con un pequeño lazo en la cintura y su pelo largo rosado que llegaba hasta la espalda mientras sonreía a la cámara, paso sus dedos por aquel lado donde se cortaba la foto, donde debería haber alguien a lado de ella.

_**[Después de decirle a mi memoria…que te me esfumaras diciendo tan solo adiós…]**_

Colocó de nuevo el portarretratos en su lugar, pasando una mano por sus cabellos cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos, y es que…como odiaba perderse en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho: perderse en ella, se levantó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, camino hacia su gran baño y se metió en su ducha sin ni si quiera fijarse en la temperatura de ésta.

Sintió como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, llevándose un poco de aquel remordimiento que tenía, dejó que su cuerpo se mojara sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, solo quería…estar así, solo…como siempre lo había estado, como se merecía por haber sido…tan estúpido.

_**[Y aquí estoy, sin querer…sin mirar que camino tus pasos de ayer…]**_

Cerró el grifo del agua al haber terminado de bañarse, cogió una toalla atándosela a su cadera y tomo otra con la cual se secó su pecho y sus brazos, comenzó a secar su pelo, se dejó la toalla en sus hombros y caminó hasta colocarse frente a su lavadero, miró un poco en el espejo y con su mano derecha abrió el mismo.

Sonrió tristemente, todo estaba como la última vez en que ella estuvo ahí, miro cada uno de los productos que ella usaba en la repisa de arriba y los de él en la de abajo, cogió con calma un cepillo con el cual se peino sin fijarse detalladamente en el, al haber aceptado que hiciese lo que hiciese su pelo seguiría rebelde, cerró el espejo, mirándose por última vez.

Y por un momento, mientras observaba su figura ante ese pequeño recuadro de espejo, recordó cuando él la abrazaba, ahí mismo donde él estaba y ella tan solo se quedaba viendo fijamente el espejo…"para grabar el momento".

_**[Fuiste tú, quien me dio…todo lo que soy…]**_

Nuevamente se adentro en su aún desarreglado cuarto, y siguió caminando hacia su armario tomando sus bóxers, y una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, los favoritos de ella.

Se vistió tranquilamente, la verdad aunque fuese un día especial, aunque fuera el día de ella…no llevaba prisa, sí, lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo, en el tiempo en que no la tenía desde que se había marchado, era que debería tener demasiada paciencia, paciencia porque sabría que se reencontraría con ella, al menos para decirle un perdón, para redimir todo lo que le hizo…desde la más pequeña cicatriz, hasta la más grande, tan solo…debería ser paciente.

Al terminar de vestirse arregló su cuarto, cogiendo sus llaves y su cartera salió de el mismo, cerrándolo detrás de sí, camino por los pasillos de su casa, la verdad era que odiaba esa casa, solo le recordaba que estaba solo…y que sería así por mucho más tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras tomando el barandal con una mano, mientras observaba aquellos cuadros colgados en una de las paredes, cuadros que él no había colocado, pero había dejado colocar como un capricho mas, y la verdad era que si por él fuera los habría quitado, pero tan solo…no se atrevía a mover algo de lo que ella había puesto, tan solo le gustaba pensar que aun ella se encontraba allí.

_**[Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di…]**_

Caminó a su cocina al ver terminado de bajar las escaleras, tomó solo una manzana de aquel frutero que se encontraba allí, estaba decidido, desde hoy cambiaria su vida, por ella…solo por ella, solo por poder mirarla a los ojos cuando la volviera a ver.

Salió de su casa, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konohagakure, el día era como cualquiera, quizá un poco más cansado al ser domingo y las calles estaban un poco más libres por ser aún tan temprano, miró al cielo observando como el sol apenas se dejaba ver, coloco la mirada al frente al estar buscando algo en especial y lo encontró.

A lo lejos la vió, con su delantal blanco y una coleta alta con un mechón suelto, se encontraba como cada mañana arreglando la florería, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella se decidió a hablarle.

- Ino.

_**[Y aunque no estés aquí…]**_

La rubia alzo la cara sorprendida, y lo vió…como hace un año, quizás un poco mas mejorado, pero aún con esa mirada ausente al haber perdido a su última familia, y sintió lástima, lástima por que para ella era demasiado injusto que Sakura se hubiera ido así de su lado, no debía, pero se fué cuando el por fin creyó que la felicidad había regresado a su vida, le sonrió tratando de esconder lo que pensaba, y es que lo que más odiaba él, era eso, que le tuviesen lástima.

- Sasuke, te has levantado demasiado pronto.

- No veo la necesidad de quedarse en una cama sin hacer nada.

La rubia sonrió ahora de verdad, entro en su florería seguida de Sasuke, colocó sus flores en su mostrador para colocarse después ella misma detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo la otra vez?

- Como la otra vez.

La rubia sonrió, sabía perfectamente que así serian los próximos años, el vendría cada mañana a buscar la misma flor, solo para ella, solo para dársela y solo porque era su favorita, le dió la espalda caminando hacia su bodega donde guardaba aquella flor, cogió el mejor ramo que encontró llevándolo consigo al frente, donde se encontraba Sasuke esperándola. Se lo entrego sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, estaba más que acostumbrada.

- Ésta vez solo me llevaré una.

La rubia lo miro sin poder evitar su cara sorprendida, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que él debería de tener un buen motivo, pero ¿Cuál?.

_**[Por mi sangre navegarás…]**_

- ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro la miró, sabía que iba a preguntar, la verdad sabía perfectamente que solo llevaría una porque a Sakura nunca le gustaría que le llevase un ramo completo, ella querría solo una…sencilla, como ella lo era, y eso haría: le llevaría una flor que hiciese juego con ella, bonita, sencilla, única. Sonrió, la verdad, ¿Quién lo miraría ahora?...escogiendo flores para una mujer, dejando que su decoración fuese "más femenina", mirando un portarretratos cada mañana, al parecer ya comprendía al dobe de Naruto al verlo tan embobado con Hinata, pero esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos: ella estaba con él.

- Prefiero no robarte mercancía.

_**[Por que un día me diste luz…]**_

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta de su negocio, mientras se despedía con un _"nos vemos",_ al haber colocado más que el dinero necesario para pagar el ramo completo cuando no se lo había llevado, y de nuevo sintió el dolor en su pecho, le dolía el tan solo verlo así, no como el dolor de una mujer a alguien que ama, si no, de una amiga al ver la historia de sus amigos y de nuevo reprocho a la vida, el no merecía eso, no después de que por ella cambio, de que por ella volvió, no después de que ella le gritase en su cara que le había ganado, no después de lo que los dos pasaron.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, en verdad que dolía y dolía aún mas verlo caminar por las calles aparentando estar bien, cuando tan solo al ver sus ojos cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que le faltaba algo o en su caso alguien, bajó la mirada, tendría que apurarse, ya que ella también planeaba visitarla.

_**[Sé muy bien que me guiaras…]**_

Miró nuevamente al cielo, aún faltaba demasiado y él se encontraba en la calle, un poco más poblada en comparación de cuando salió de casa, revolvió sus cabellos distraídamente mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que oyó que alguien lo vociferaba su nombre a lo lejos. Lo vio correr hacia él con la mano alzada intentando llamar más su atención, sonrió divertido, ese dobe nunca cambiaría.

- Teme, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

- ¿Algún problema?

El rubio rió, nunca cambiaría el pelinegro, la verdad es que todos sabían de sobra del por que se encontraba tan temprano allí, no precisamente tan temprano, si no el tan solo que se encontrara allí, cuando a él le encantaba estar en casa, con el recuerdo de ella.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Hmp.

- ¿Me acompañas por Hinata?

- Hmp.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar al lado del rubio, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la única presencia que le aliviaba un poco en ese día era la de su rubio amigo, porque él más que nadie sabía lo que sentía y solo había aceptado acompañarlo para disfrutar de esa poca tranquilidad que le daba el rubio.

- ¿Para ella?

El pelinegro lo miro dirigiendo la vista hacia donde el rubio la depositaba.

_**[Y amare como amaste tú…]**_

- Que recuerde siempre le has dado un ramo.

- Quizás, quise cambiar algo en eso.

El rubio lo vió y lo comprendió, sonrió, cuanto había deseado que ese día llegase, aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera llegado cuando ella aún estaba junto al pelinegro.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Demasiado.

Susurró el pelinegro mirando al cielo, sabía perfectamente a lo que el rubio se refería, la amaba demasiado, más que nada…pero, sólo lo supo cuando ella se había ido de su vida, cuando se quedo él en su cuarto llorando por su ausencia, cuando sentía el frío en su cama en comparación a que siempre la había tenido ahí junto a él, aunque él solo la quisiera en ese momento. Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido al amarla cuando ella no se encontraba con él, cuando ella ya no podría corresponderle, no al menos como se debía, pero también había algo de lo cual estaba seguro, ni si quiera la amaba lo mínimo de lo que ella lo amo.

- Eres un estúpido.

- Lo sé.

- Me alegra.

Siguieron caminando lo que quedaba del trayecto en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, el rubio diviso las puertas de su casa y se detuvo ocasionando que el peli negro se parase unos pasos más lejos.

- ¿Irás de una vez?

- No creo.

- Ella aún te ama.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio, quería que fuera eso verdad y no es que dudase de ella tan solo…que le había ocasionado demasiado dolor, que hasta el mismo se odiaba, pero aún cuando ella se lo demostró cuando vivió con él, no sabría si eso era verdad.

- Dobe, ve con Hinata, te estará esperando.

Y sin más dejo al rubio con la palabra en la boca mientras se alejaba con un paso un poco acelerado para que no lo alcanzase, cuando creyó que era lo suficiente lejos comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, nuevamente miró al cielo, supuso que serían las 12, así que todavía quedaba algo de tiempo.

_**[Un día me marche sin cerrar la puerta…]**_

Al mirar nuevamente su trayecto pudo divisar que ese lugar donde se encontraba era el lugar donde comenzó a lastimar a la pelirosa, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que a su derecha se encontraba el banco donde la desmayó para que no gritase cuando él se iría de Konohagakure, caminó lentamente hacia el sentándose en este, colocó sus codos en sus rodillas, encorvándose mientras miraba al piso, vista que duro muy poco cuando cerró los ojos y con su mano derecha, la que no sostenía la rosa, pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos y la otra, la izquierda, donde tenía la rosa, se quedaba en su pierna.

Miro un poco atrás, cuando eran pequeños y apenas tenían sus 12 años, cuando ella se encontraba ahí, esperándolo, cuando la paso de largo, cuando ella le empezó a preguntar, cuando él le dijo que no era nadie para preguntar aquello, cuando remarco que era una molesta, cuando ella le grito que lo amaba, cuando…cuando tan solo se coloco detrás de ella le susurró un gracias para hacer que se desmayara después.

No se creía que había sido capaz de aquello, pero, eso solo era el comienzo de todo lo demás que le hizo sufrir a la peli rosa, pero aún así…no paro y quizás nunca hubiera parado si aquel día ella no le hubiese retado.

_**[Sentado esperaste en el sillón…]**_

Frunció los labios al recordar 4 años después, cuando el ya se encontraba con Orochimaru y estaba más que cegado con su venganza, solo vivía para eso. Cuando la vio ahí, correr tras de Naruto, cuando la vió cambiada, a excepción de su pelo largo que seguía estando corto en ése momento, cuando ella susurro su nombre y cuando él le intento atacar.

Y es que, si no hubiera sido por Naruto, nunca hubiese sabido que en realidad, aunque no la hubiese tocado, la había dañado, por la simple acción de haberle intentado atacar.

_**[Y aun con los años seguía abierta…]**_

El pelinegro hizo una especie de sonrisa torcida al recordar cuando por fin, el había acabado su gran venganza, pero, se sentía mal, peor de lo que aun estaba antes al saber que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente solo, ya no tenía a Naruto ni a Sakura para al menos poder decirles: _"mirad, he completado mi meta", _pero ya no era así, no desde que el les dejó lo suficientemente claro que no los quería cerca aquella vez que él mismo ataco a Naruto, dejándolo algo herido y dejando demasiado grave a la propia Sakura. Y la verdad, eso fue lo peor, que no podía quitarse de la mente ese momento, el momento donde no dejaba de pensar si Sakura estaba bien o tan solo la mato, desde entonces paso cada noche y cada día pensando en el cómo se encontraría, sabía que tenía que volver a Konohagakure, al menos para verla, para saber que le había pasado.

_**[Y yo con mi idea de nunca pedir perdón…]**_

Pero si volvía, tendría que pedir perdón y la verdad eso era lo que menos quería, sí, sabía que se había equivocado, lo aceptaba, pero, tan solo quería volver y que todos entendiesen su "perdón no hablado", pero eso era casi imposible. Aún así, volvió, el pelinegro ensanchó mas la sonrisa, aún recordaba como el dobe abrió los ojos como platos y hasta el muy estúpido había abierto la boca a más no poder, al verlo entrar por las puertas de Konohagakure, también recordó como se le aventó y lo abrazo tan solo susurrando: "_¡yo sabía que regresarías! ¡Dattebayo!...pero ¡nadie me creyó y vete aquí!"_

El tan solo se limito a sonreír, lo poco que podía, rió levemente al recordar cuando el dobe empezó a gritar que él había regresado, regresado para quedarse, también cuando la misma Tsunade-sama se había sorprendido, claro, un poco necia en la decisión pero dejó que se quedase, con condiciones, las cuelas aceptó, no le importaba, se sentía mucho mejor…se sentía casi completo.

_**[Y hoy al fin, recorrí tantas calles pensando encontrar ahí, el amor…]**_

Después de un tiempo, decidió que solo era el no tener a su familia; sin querer camino frente la casa de ella y la encontró en su porche sentada, con un pantalón blanco y una blusa morada, demasiado pegada que resaltaba que había crecido, tenía un pequeño chaleco blanco igual y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer dos mechones, camino hacia ella, sin saber porque, al pararse ella alzo la mirada, miro sus ojos jade y sintió algo extraño, algo que después de mucho tiempo pudo comprender.

Ella le pidió que se sentase, el no se negó, no platicaron, no hasta que ella pregunto el por que de su regreso, solo se limito a contestar: _"no tenía a donde ir", _pero después vino ésa pregunta, ésa que cambiaría su vida.

El pelinegro sonrió de verdad, con entusiasmo, era su parte favorita de la historia; siguió recordando, cuando ella se paró y le pidió que le siguiese, cuando caminaron por un rato y ella simplemente se limito a preguntar _"¿Por qué temes volver a amar?",_ recordó que se detuvo abruptamente en la calle al escuchar esa pregunta, la miró, tan solo pudo ver dolor en sus ojos: "_no sé amar"_ admitió, la pelirosa solo sonrió y pronuncio la frase que cambiaria todo: _"déjame enseñarte, tan solo…déjame intentarlo"._

Lo retó, le reto a que ella le podía enseñar y él dejo que lo intentara, convencido de que no podría.

_**[Sin saber te buscaba a ti….]**_

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, ¡como se había equivocado!, la pelirosa le terminó ganando, pero, ella lamentablemente nunca lo supo.

Se enderezó apoyando su espalda en aquella banca, desde entonces solo venían cosas…bonitas, ensanchó aún más la sonrisa, si es que se podía, le encantaba recordar cuando veía a Sakura correr por Konohagakure solo para verle, cuando le daba sus regalos, cuando la iba a ver al hospital, cuando la besaba, cuando le pidió que se mudase con él, cuando ella con su carita de perrito le convenció para que remodelara su casa, cuando por primera vez la hizo suya aún llevando meses viviendo en la misma casa.

Miro el cielo detalladamente, ya venía siendo la hora en que fuese con ella, en que fuera a verla.

Se paró apoyándose en sus rodillas para ayudarse y sin más caminó por las calles de Konohagakure, sin darle mucha importancia, vió como unas pocas personas, igual llevaban flores y ramos.

_**[Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di...]**_

Al llegar visualizó a un gran puño de gente, la verdad, no necesitaba que le dieran miradas de compasión, se subió al árbol mirando como aquella gente se quedaba un momento dándole palabras a Sakura.

_**[Y aunque no estés aquí…]**_

Llegó corriendo con el gran ramo que el mismo Sasuke había dejado en la mañana, vió a mucha gente agruparse, pero aún así no le importó, esquivándola y quizás entregando uno que otro golpe llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa, sin más se hinco a su lado alejándose un poco de la gente para que nadie la escuchase.

- Hola frentuda – sonrió mientras depositaba el ramo sobre la nombrada - ¿Sabes?, extraño cuando peleábamos, era algo…que siempre recordare – rió muy leve- bueno, la verdad solo quería decirte, que, en serio, el Uchiha te extraña demasiado y no ha sido nada fácil verlo como medio muerto, él te ama…después de todo lograste lo que querías, enseñarle a amar, pero…lamentablemente te fuiste mucho antes de que él lo supiera, me quisiera quedar un poco mas…

La rubia miro a su alrededor y suspiró.

- Pero tienes muchas visitas, así que, hasta luego frentuda.

Se paró sacudiendo un poco sus rodillas para quitar el polvo que cogió al hincarse, miró por última vez la lapida con aquel nombre grabado por encima:

"_Haruno Sakura"_ __

_**[Por mi sangre navegarás, porque un día me diste luz]**_

Llegó junto a su esposa, la gente ya comenzaba a irse, solo por eso habían llegado a esa hora, no querían tener espectadores, vió como el último puñado de gente se retiraba, tomó a Hinata por la mano y a su pequeña hija la cargo en su brazo libre, a paso lento llegaron a su lápida.

- Naruto-kun.

Oyó el pequeño susurro de su esposa, sabía que era lo que quería.

- No te preocupes Hina-chan, se encuentra en los arboles, no dudo que en algunos momentos baje.

Sintió como su hija se movía inquieta en su brazo, sinónimo de quererse bajar de ahí, con cuidado la depositó en el suelo, cuidando de que su pequeño vestido estuviese bien acomodado, miró como la pequeña rubia caminaba hacia la lápida, posando una de sus pequeñas manos en el nombre.

- Sakua… ¿igual que yo?

Los dos esposos sonrieron, aún su pequeña no podía pronunciar la "r", el rubio se hincó a su altura posando a un lado de su pequeña mano la de él.

- Así es, es tu tía.

Vió como su pequeña hija lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos perlas mientras formaba una perfecta "o" en su boca, le sonrió mientras retiraba su mano y alborotaba su pequeño pelo, la cargó cuando ella le extendió los brazos.

- Hina-chan, en un momento te alcanzo, necesito decirle algo al Teme.

Vio como su esposa asentía, cargando a su pequeña en brazos retirándose de ahí.

El rubio suspiró, quizás aun tardaría Sasuke en bajar, sin tomarle mucha importancia se giró para ver la lápida de su amiga, de su casi hermana, intentó no llorar y casi lo logró, solo por unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon, y es que…le dolía no tenerla ahí, le dolía mucho no verla cada día y aún más, le dolía que hace ya dos años ella ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.

_**[Sé muy bien que me guiarás…]**_

Cerró los ojos recordando el día en que los dejó, el día en que se despidió de todos.

_- Pero… ¡por que no me lo dijo!... ¡pude haber hecho algo!_

_-Uchiha te pido que bajes la voz, no olvides que este es un hospital y ni yo misma pude hacer algo, no quiso decírtelo para no causarte aún más dolor._

_El rubio vió como su amigo cerraba los puños sobre aquella mesa y fruncía el ceño y por primera vez en la vida vió a Sasuke Uchiha llorar por una mujer, lo vio…vio como el dolor ocupaba su rostro._

_-Lo siento Uchiha…es inevitable._

_Sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Tsunade-sama, observó como el pelinegro salió de allí corriendo, sin importarle que afuera llovía. _

_- ¿Cuánto le queda?_

_- Máximo...7 horas._

_El rubio miro al piso, sabía que algún día eso pasaría, Sakura se lo había dicho; cuando se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru y cuando uno de su secuaces atacó a la pelirosa cogió un virus, uno del que no se dieron cuenta hasta dos meses antes de que Sasuke volviese a Konoha, uno que la aniquilaba poco a poco desde adentro y algún día simplemente: moriría._

_Miró a la rubia, sin decir nada, corrió hacia donde minutos atrás pasó Sasuke, corrió sin importarle que se empapara completamente, por fin lo vio en un pequeño callejón hincado, al parecer ya no lloraba, pero igual sentiría el dolor, desacelero el paso caminando lentamente hacia él, al ver que éste no decía nada ni siquiera se movía se sentó igual que él, bajo la lluvia._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No quería lastimarte._

_No lo vió de reojo, pero escuchó como reía levemente, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, no quería ver la desesperación del pelinegro._

_- ¿Sabes que he hecho esta mañana?_

_No contesto, la verdad le dolía escuchar como el pelinegro se reía con amargura, ni siquiera podía sacar voz._

_- Le he pedido matrimonio._

_El rubio, aún en contra de su voluntad lo miró sorprendido y lo vio mirando al cielo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara mientras algunas lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro._

_- Dijo que si._

_- Sasuke._

_- Y eso es lo que más duele._

_Vió como fruncía los labios, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños._

_- Que ni siquiera…podrá morir como Uchiha Sakura._

_- A ti no._

_Susurró el pelirubio intentando formular una pregunta, la cual fue interrumpida cuando el pelinegro lo vió de reojo._

_- Claro que me duele el que muera, pero…míralo de esta manera, yo sufriré su ausencia y al menos sentiré el mínimo dolor que yo mismo le ocasioné._

_El rubio lo miro, en si tenía razón, pero…era más doloroso ver como Sasuke pagaba por algo que no fue su culpa, porque sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por esa estúpida venganza, si no hubiera sido por que vio a Itachi…él se hubiera quedado y nunca le hubiera causado ese dolor a la pelirosa y aún más importante, nunca se hubiera causado el dolor de la soledad._

_- Sasuke, solo le quedan pocas horas._

_- ¿En que sala está?_

_- 567._

_Vió como se paraba aún sin mirarlo, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por donde minutos atrás él paso para llegar hasta su amigo._

_- Vendrás…. ¿verdad?_

_Sin responderle se paró y comenzó a caminar a su lado, ninguno dijo nada, y… ¿Qué habría de decir? si su compañera de equipo se encontraba en un cuarto muriendo._

_Llegaron en un muy corto tiempo, pasaron todas las salas y cuartos sin aún dirigirse la palabra, al fin cuando divisaron el letrero de la sala que buscaban, el pelinegro se detuvo._

_- Pasa tu primero._

_Sin ni siquiera preguntar el porqué, cogió la manija girándola, se adentro en aquella sala mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, vió que todo estaba lleno de flores y globos, miró hacia la camilla donde la vió semi-acostada mirando por la ventana, demasiado pálida y demasiado cansada, ya estaba más que cercana la hora._

_- Hola._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en un pedazo de su cama, la miró, ella inútilmente le dirigió una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se notaba le costaba mostrar. _

_- Más cansada cada vez, al menos el analgésico quita lo doloroso._

_- Está afuera y algo molesto porque se lo escondieras._

_- Lo sé – la pelirosa agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior- planeaba que la boda se llevase a cabo y… quizás le diera su segundo objetivo, esperaba…que hasta ese momento llegara la hora._

_- Sabías que podría llegar en cualquier momento._

_- Lo sé, fuí…tonta al pensar que duraría mas._

_-Solo quiero que sepas que fuiste como mi hermana y que si pudiera daría hasta la vida por salvarte pero… es inútil, quisiera poder tener más tiempo para decirte todo lo que significaste en mi vida, pero no me alcanzaría ni un mes y Sasuke está esperando, quisiera poder decirte que le ayudaré a seguir adelante y que le ayudaré a ser feliz, pero los dos sabemos que será inútil._

_La pelirosa lo miro con las lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio solo se limito a pararse y abrazarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro._

_- Cuídate y espéranos…te quiero, más de lo que puedes imaginar._

_El pelirrubio se separó de ella dándole un beso en su frente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, caminó hasta la puerta dándole la espalda y solo hasta que tomo la manija volteó a mirarla, la vio ahí, viva, sabía que cuando saliera quizás sería la última vez que la vería así: respirando._

Abrió los ojos al recordar los últimos momentos que pasó junto a la pelirosa, antes de que ésta diera sus últimas palabras, aún consciente de que era observado por Sasuke, se arrodilló frente a la lápida con un kunai en la mano.

_**[Y amaré como amaste tú…]**_

Vio como el pelirrubio se hincaba en la lápida, pero por la espalda de éste no pudo observar lo que hacía, a continuación observo como lanzaba un suspiro y se levantaba caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, miró hacia la rama donde estaba apoyado.

- En un rato mas vendrá Kakashi-sensei y quizá Tsunade.

Y sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se marcho de allí, vió como a lo lejos comenzaba a trotar suponiendo que alcanzaría a Hinata y a su ahijada, sonrió, sí, él era el padrino de aquella pequeña que habían llamado Sakura, en nombre de la misma Sakura, de su Sakura.

Con algo de pesadez bajo del árbol con un sonido seco, a pesar de que estaba algo mojado aquella parte del cementerio. Caminó aún con la flor en su mano, ni siquiera miró a las personas que se encontraban allí visitando a sus seres queridos, alzó la cabeza al cielo mirando el mismo, la verdad era más un hábito mirar al cielo, algo que ella siempre hacia…mientras él la observaba.

Bajó la cabeza al saber que estaba cerca de la lápida, se paró frente a esta, con una ceja levantada al ver algo diferente en el nombre "_Haruno Sakura_", ahora se encontraba el "_Haruno_" tachado y por debajo de este "_Uchiha_". Sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Naruto había hecho aquello y la verdad no le importaba mucho la razón, simplemente se sentía bien al ver ese nombre, aunque todos supieran de ante mano que ella siempre fue de él.

Sintió como dos par de zapatos golpeaban el cemento, acercándose cada vez más a él, no volteó, sabia quienes eran, sintió como se paraban a su lado y a continuación vió a la rubia de coletas colocar un ramo a lado de todos los demás; la verdad, si no hubiese sido por ella aún no hubiera prestado atención al montón de ramos y arreglos que tenia la lápida alrededor, escuchó como la Hokage rezaba unas pocas palabras y a continuación se paraba.

Observo cómo se acomodaba sus coletas y se marchaba de allí, no le tomo importancia al peliblanco, hasta que éste lo tocó con una mano su hombro.

_**[Queda en mi historia, fragmentos de ti]**_

- ¿Aún te duele?

El pelinegro sonrió, esas mismas o al menos casi las mismas palabras hace dos años le dijo mientras él se encontraba ahí, llorando, con la lluvia sobre sus hombros, llegó y simplemente susurró:" ¿te duele?" seguido por el "si" de él, solo una frase más le dedico el peliblanco esa noche: "nunca desparecerá, pero aprenderás a vivir con el".

- Aprendí a vivir con el.

El peliblanco sonrió bajo su máscara, sabía que así serian los años siguientes, el vendría al último esperando encontrar al pelinegro solo y le preguntaría lo mismo, y siempre seria la misma respuesta, cerró su único ojo visible, al menos…cuando muriesen las demás personas antes que él, sabría como sobrellevarlo, al perder quizá a la más importante en su vida, claro si no contaban a Naruto.

- Los años que vienen serán más duros, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Algo así.

- Antes…- vaciló – antes de que Naruto hubiera entrado en su cuarto, me pidió algo.

El pelinegro se giro sorprendido hacia él, ni siquiera trato de ocultar su asombro.

- Toma.

Le extendió un pequeño sobre, el pelinegro lo tomó y después en un "_poof"_ observó como Kakashi se iba de ahí, dándole un poco más de espacio. Con ansiedad abrió el sobre, desdoblando la carta que llevaba adentro, leyó cuidadosamente; casi esforzadamente se leía por encima: "_Sasuke" _con la letra de Sakura, algo deformada quizá por el temblor de sus manos.

"_Sasuke:_

_Se quizá que estarás más que molesto porque no te lo he dicho antes, pero entiéndeme…¿Crees que podría morir en paz sabiendo que amargue tus últimos momentos conmigo? eso es lo que menos quiero, una vez te rete…a que yo te enseñaría a amar, lamentablemente…no lo conseguí, espero que cada uno de los momento en la que la pasamos juntos hubieran sido lo mismo de especiales y maravillosos como para mí lo fueron, quisiera poder tener más tiempo para decirte de cada una de las cosas dadas, de lo dicho, de lo hecho…pero, lamentablemente el tiempo está en mi contra. Le he pedido a Kakashi que te diese esta carta, hasta que aprendieras la misma lección que yo aprendí hace muchos años…el dolor nunca se irá, es más…crecerá, tan solo...aprende a vivir con el...¿Qué por que te digo esto?, porque el mismo Kakashi me ha dicho que aunque no me amases, mi partida te causara mucho dolor, en serio no quiero que sea así…no porque no te ame, te amo, lo sabes, pero, tan solo…pensar que yo te causare dolor, aumenta el dolor que ahora siento de que no podre verte de nuevo, de que cada mañana ya no estaré entre tus brazos._

_No creo que mi cuerpo alcancé a escribir mas, ni que aguante las lagrimas que quiero derramar, así que, te pido solo una cosa…sé feliz, no me importa que estés con alguien más, solo, sé feliz, a cualquier costo, por que como Kakashi, Naruto, Ino y demás, incluyéndome, sabemos que la vida ha sido más que injusta contigo, supongo que este será un hasta pronto, porque…simplemente no quiero que este sea el adiós, no quiero que esto termine, pero…terminará en menos de 24 horas, ésto para mi terminara, los estaré esperando a todos ustedes…sabes de antemano que sobre todo a ti, pero…esto es más que una orden, espero seas el último en reencontrarte conmigo, quiero que vivas una larga y feliz vida._

_Te amé, te amo…y aun después de la muerte te amaré._

_Sakura"_

_**[Si estará solo lo que tú, tú me dejaste al partir no habría nada de mí]**_

Miro la carta un par de veces más, sonrió levemente, después de todo se equivoco en varias cosas Sakura; una: claro que la amaba, dos: igual que ella recordaba cada momento en que pasaron juntos, en todo lo que ella le dijo, lo que él mismo le dijo y por supuesto de lo que hicieron juntos, y siempre seria así, seguiría recordando cada momento; suspiro…en tercer lugar: aún cuando no la amaba en ese momento o al menos no tenía la certeza de amarle, tenía mucha razón Kakashi, a él le causaría mucho dolor e igual sintió el mismo dolor que ella, al saber que nunca más vería esos ojos verdes al amanecer o que ya no tocaría su cabellera rosa mientras se quedaba exhausta dormida sobre su pecho, simplemente ahora recordarlo le seguía doliendo, pero como había dicho ella misma, uno se acostumbraba al dolor y después de todo...así era la vida, nunca sabrás cuando se te será arrebatada la misma o se le será arrebatada a alguien que has de apreciar o querer mucho, o, en su caso…amar demasiado.

Aceptaba que había decidido estar con alguien más, pero aun era algo que pensaba con mucha cautela y no por que quisiese ser feliz a lado de esa persona o al menos, querer como algo más a esa persona, solo sería para poder renacer su clan, aunque el pidiese con todas las fuerzas que la madre de sus hijos fuese Sakura y era de admitir que ya no le importaba que tuviesen el pelo rosado, conque tan solo ella fuese la madre, estaba más que conforme, pero no era así, y sí…se casaría, lo sabía perfectamente, y sí…igual la respetaría como esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero hasta ahí, era lo único que podría dar, porque aunque sonase algo ridículo, a la única que amaría y podría amar era a la misma que lo enseño ese sentimiento.

_**[Estoy aquí solo así, por ti]**_

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, aunque supiese que después se arrepentiría al abrir la vieja herida.

_Observó como el rubio miraba, quizá por última vez a la pelirosa y después éste mismo cerró la puerta. _

_- No le pidas las razones, ten en cuenta que son sus últimos momentos._

_El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y eso era lo que tenía en mente, al menos…no le pediría las razones, solo quería estar sus últimos momentos junto a ella, sin conflictos, tan solo disfrutando lo último que quedaba._

_Entro en el cuarto viendo como la chica se acomodaba un poco más en su cama, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y viceversa, caminó aun sin cruzar alguna palabra hasta quedar a un lado de ella._

_- Yo lo si…_

_Pero fue callada con uno de los dedos de él, impidiéndole que terminase de disculparse._

_- No mal gastes tu tiempo en cosas tontas, no me importa porque lo hiciste, no te mentiré me duele que no me tuvieses la suficiente confianza. _

_Susurró deslizando su dedo por los labios de ésta, entreabriéndolos, dejando a la pelirosa sin que decir, se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar ahora sus labios con los de ella, atrapando levemente su labio inferior, mientras la pelirosa, enroscaba con algo de temblor sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha, queriendo profundizar aquel roce. El pelinegro con cuidado la alzó lo suficiente para que no le costara a la pelirosa, tomándola de la cintura para que no tuviese que hacer algún esfuerzo, profundizando de ese modo el beso, adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirosa encontrándose con la lengua de la misma, iniciando así un juego de salivas, duraron lo suficiente para que a Sakura se le acabase la fuerza y por poco se desmoronase siendo sostenida solo por el Uchiha._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_De respuesta escucho la suave risa de la pelirosa, que siempre le había encantado escuchar, pero que ahora solo sonaban como unas pequeñas campanillas._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_- Yo._

_**[Y hoy sé que voy…]**_

_El pelinegro alzo la ceja desconcertado mientras depositaba a la pelirosa nuevamente en la camilla y él a un lado de esta, y ante la desconcertada mirada del Uchiha la pelirosa le sonrió, dispuesta a responderle._

_- Eso me hubiera pasado antes, si tan solo no hubiese estado más concentrada en sostenerme_.

_- Entonces, ¿no te concentraste en sostenerte?_

_La pelirosa sonrió asintiendo y es que ella sabia que la razón era de que siempre le pasaba lo mismo, tan solo que con un poco de fuerza lograba disimularlo, y eso le causó risa, si tan solo no estuviera débil, él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, miro un poco más a Sasuke, el cual no le quitaba la mirara de encima, con una de sus manos aún temblorosas, tocó la mejilla de este, sin recibir protesta, siguió delineando su cara, y es que aunque lo conociera perfectamente, cada uno de los rincones de ese ser del que se había enamorado, quería guardar en su memoria su textura, sabía perfectamente que pasaría un muy largo tiempo en el que no lo vería o tocaría, así que, al menos se llevaría algo con que sobrevivir todo ese tiempo. _

_- Te ves más pálida._

_La pelirosa sonrió, se acercaba la hora, sin nada que decirle, lo miro a los ojos y es que la verdad era que quería gritarle mil veces, corrección, mil millones de veces que lo amaba y lo amaría solo a él, aun cuando muriese, pero…no quería, no quería ver su cara cuando se lo mencionara, tan solo…quería que eso fuera una terrible pesadilla, no le importaba si Sasuke no regresaba o que el mismo no aceptase el reto al despertar del sueño, tan solo con verlo, le bastaba, prefería una vida solo viéndolo a una muerte sin verle, lo amaba, demasiado y sabía que era egoísta de su parte tenerlo ahí, atado, a sus últimas palabras, pero, quería que el ultimo rostro que viese fuera él, que la ultima mano que sostuviese fuera la de él y sobre todo, que el último suspiro que dedicase fuera para él._

_Sasuke observó como la pelirosa se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas amenazaban por escurrirse, es más…una ya se encontraba en su mejilla, con cuidado la tomó en su mano, despertando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, viendo cómo veía la lágrima sorprendida y podría decir que la conocía lo bastante para saber que la pelirosa se guardaba algo, algo que la estaba hiriendo y demasiado._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_- Te extrañaré._

_**[Y hoy sé que voy, voy a darte lo que no di…]**_

_El pelinegro sonrió, no era eso, pero…no quería discutir con ella, vio como otra vez la pelirosa se perdía en sus pensamientos y él se permitió hacer lo mismo. Miró detalladamente cada facción de la pelirosa y si algo que había descubierto hace tiempo, era que le encantaba verla, admirarla, observar cada detalle aunque siempre fuera el mismo y aunque se lo supiese más que a su propia palma, no sabía si la amaba, pero…estaba demasiado cerca, sabía que si llegase en ese momento Tsunade diciendo que alguien se podría sacrificar por ella y salvarla, sin dudarlo: lo haría, porque la quería demasiado como para verla morir sin poder hacer algo, dirigió la misma mano que quitó la lágrima, a la mejilla de ella acariciándola lentamente, quizás la amaba, pero era lo demasiado cobarde para demostrarlo._

_- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?_

_- Di._

_- Mi último beso._

_El pelinegro la miró a los ojos sorprendido y es que lo que menos se esperaba era eso, sin responder se acercó a ella, rozando de nuevo lentamente sus labios, pero ahora sin prisa, degustó los labios de ella como ella los de él, sin pasión, solo con ternura, hasta se atrevía a decir que con amor, no dejó de besarla aún cuando sintió las lagrimas de ella resbalar, siendo preso de los brazos de ella que colocó de a poco en el cuello de él, la pelirosa soltó los labios de este hasta cuando no pudo más con lo que sentía y rompió a llorar en el pecho del pelinegro, siendo abrigada por los fuertes brazos del mismo._

_- Te falle._

_Susurró la pelirosa en medio del llanto, pero el pelinegro aun así no sintió la necesidad de preguntar._

_- No te enseñe a amar, lo siento._

_**[Y aunque no éste aquí…]**_

_El Uchiha le levantó la cara mirándola directamente a los ojos y retirando con sus manos las lágrimas, abrió la boca decidido a decirle que en realidad dudaba de que eso fuera verdad, que lo que sentía quizás si era amor, pero vió como la pelirosa cerraba los ojos inconscientemente mientras comenzaba a jadear demasiado brusco, miro rápidamente a sus signos vitales viendo como disminuían poco a poco y simultáneamente se abría la puerta dejando ver a Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto y demás los cuales no alcanzó a ver por volver a mirar a la pelirosa que nuevamente lo veía a él y se arrepentía de haberse tardado tanto en decirlo, pues sabía que con público no podría decírselo._

_Ayudó a Sakura a recostarse cogiendo una mano de la misma, sin apartar la mirada de ella y ella de él, solo escuchaban el cuchicheó de los demás, pero solo estaban ellos en su mundo, uno que se acabaría pronto._

_- Saku-chan, me avisas si no hay ramen para que lleve mi ración._

_La pelirosa miro al pelirrubio sonriendo, al menos…sabía que ni la muerte le quitaría lo baka a Naruto, haciendo un ademán de que se acercase lo abrazo, tratando de que ninguna lágrima se le escapase._

_Miró a los demás, tenía tanto que decirles…pero sus fuerzas ya le estaban abandonando demasiado rápido, suspiró intentando con sus últimas fuerzas decirle algo a todos, en general._

_- No vallan a llorar, que los creeré más débiles que yo, tan solo les permito extrañarme…solo eso._

_Sonrió en un sonrisa demasiado cansada y miró por última vez a Sasuke, abrió la boca para pronunciar sus últimas palabras, sabía que no duraría mas en ese mundo, sabía que era hora de decir adiós, sabía que dejaría a Sasuke._

_- Sé feliz, sin mí._

_Y antes que pudiera pronunciar lo que realmente quería decir, sintió la última punzada, cerró los ojos presionando los labios y apretando la mano de Sasuke, nuevamente, con mucha pesadez abrió sus ojos viendo demasiado borrosa la forma de Sasuke y aún sin verla con claridad pronunció las últimas palabras._

_- Por mí._

_**[Por mi sangre navegarás, porque un día me diste luz…]**_

_Vió como movía los labios, pronunciando aquella frase que no alcanzó a formularse y tan solo pudo leerla y después la vio cerrar sus ojos, le iba a llamar, hasta que ya no sintió la presión en su mano, hasta que sintió la de Sakura más pesada, más fría._

_A lo lejos escucho como Naruto comenzaba a hacer un escándalo gritando que no podía irse, no ahora, a Tsunade intentando que regresaran los signos vitales y a más personas llorando y siendo consoladas, pero…aun así no podía retirar la mirada de Sakura, ahí, en la cama: inerte, con un pequeña sonrisa en su cara, tan solo por una fracción de segundo la vio como en las mañanas, de la misma forma, a excepción de que en esos amaneceres tenía sus mejillas algo rosadas y su piel no se encontraba tan pálida, agregando también que sus labios se encontraban rojos y respiraba, pero ahora…era todo lo contrario, lo único que no cambiaba era que…sonreía._

_No supo en que momento, pero se paro, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado, claro que escucho el silencio de nuevo en aquella habitación y uno que otro llamado hacia él, pero aun así no paro, camino por las calles de Konohagakure, se sentía…mal, más que mal, sentía como si algo de él, una parte más que importante de él se hubiese ido con ella, que cuando ella cerró los ojos, aquella parte igual lo hizo, sin darse cuenta caminó hasta su barrio, más específico, hasta su casa; se adentro en esta caminando hacia donde se encontraba el lugar donde sus padres fueron asesinados, lentamente se dejo caer pegando la espalda a la pared hasta sentir el piso, se quedo quieto mirando la noche por la ventana y hasta ese momento, se dejó llevar, sintió como las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas._

_No podía gritar, tampoco gemir, no soportaba el dolor, lo aturdía, se sentía como si no tuviese nada y a la vez todo, cerró los ojos tratando de respirar, pero tampoco lo consiguió, hizo varios intentos pero igual que el primero, no lo logró, aún peor, sentía que le faltaba cada vez más el aire, se dejó caer por completo en el piso y otra imagen cruzó su mente, la de sus padres, la de él en la misma forma al ser atacado por Itachi, cerró los ojos apretando los puños, quiso gritar y cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, se sintió más liviano de lo normal y su cabeza ya no daba tantas vueltas, sintió como sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y como momentos antes, se dejó llevar, cayendo desmayado._ __

_**[Sé muy bien que me guiarás…]**_ __

Abrió los ojos al recordar aquello, sabía lo que venía después: él en un hospital, al haber sido encontrado por Naruto, claro que quedó por mucho tiempo en el hospital a razón de que hasta el apetito se había ido de él al recordar que Sakura nunca más estaría a su lado.

Miró nuevamente a la lápida, depositando su flor y junto a ésta un pedazo de una foto, la cual pertenecía al portarretratos que guardaba: él en traje de gala, sonriendo junto a un pequeño pedazo de tela, que se suponía era donde debía estar Sakura, sonrió al verla por última vez, colocándosela en su lápida sin que nadie la pudiese notar.

Suspiro sintiendo la brisa en sus cabellos, alborotándolos un poco, dejando ver que llovería, como aquella vez; se dejo llevar unos momentos por sus pensamientos ideando lo perfecto para decir…después de un momento lo consiguió, sabía lo que diría, lo que tuvo que decir aquella vez y lo repetiría toda su vida, hasta que se lo pudiera decir de frente:

_**[Y…] **_

- _**[…amaré como amaste tu...]**_ __


End file.
